Emmas choice
by xxstarsandlovexx
Summary: Emma's just been dumped byDaniel, and Jax is there to comfort her, but will Daniel try to win her back or will jax with his power and charms finally manage to date her...JEMMAvs. DEMMA fanfic ::)
1. Chapter 1

Emma Alonso woke up from her slumber, her thoughts immediately directed towards Daniel Miller. He had found out about her powers...and then dumped her.

"Emma!" her dad called, "Your breakfast's ready! Oh, and Andi's here!" Emma got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror, sighing. "I'm too upset, and messy! Oh well, i might as well practice my magic.."

""I've woken up, as a mess, so make me clean and nicely dressed"

Suddenly, she was dressed up in a glittering pink top and blue skinny jeans. "Perfect" she said with a weak smile. Hearing her Dad call for her aagain,she headed for the kitchen.

As she walked in, she saw Andi sitting at the table. "It's burnt pancakes again..." Andi told her. "Great" replied Emma sadly. Mr. Alonso looked at his daughter, seeing her red eyes. She had been crying throughout the ight because of Daniel dumping her. The spell she'd cast on herself hadnt quite got rid of them. "Darling, are you alright?" he asked. Emma remembered she hadnt told her dad about Daniel.

"She's just bummed 'cos Daniel dumped her yesterday," Andi said, casually. "ANDI!" Emma, yelled, she had wanted to tell her dad...gently. Her dad loathed Daniel already. Of course, her dad wanted her to breakupwith daniel, but the fact that HE brokeup with HER...well that angered him because it meant that he had broken her heart.

"WHAT? I AM SICK OF DANIEL MILLER BREAKING MY LITTLE GIRLS HEART!" Mr. A raged. "Right, detention for him for the next few weeks EVERY lunchtime!" Andi scoffed, "Is that it? Your not gonna chase afer him with a chainsaw or-" she was cut short by Emma staring at her uncertainly. "What?" Andi said. "Look Andi, as tempting as it is, I will not be chasing Daniel with chainsaws. Besides, maybe this breakup isn't so bad, now, Emma, you could give you and Jax a go."

"Dad.." too distraught to talk, she leavs her plate and returns to her she sits down on her bed, Jax appears in her room, behind her. "Hey," he says softly too her as she begins to cry "Whats wrong?".

"Daniel broke up with me!"

"Why?"

"He came in when I had the clones with me, and Andi and I had the Hexoren. He was angry that I had lied about my powers, so..he dumped me!" she burst into tears again, and Jax pulled her in for a hug.

"Daniel doesn't deserve you. He doesn't understand you."Jax whispers into her hair as she nuzzels into him. "Not like I do" he adds, in his thoughts. Suddenly there's a knock at the window.

Daniel...

Hope you guys lik it so far! This is my 1st time writing on here, so please review! I'll be grateful for any support so let me know what you think, i know this 1st chapters kinda boring but..theres a hint of JEMMA!


	2. Chapter 2: Should she forgive him?

"Emma.."

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Emma exclaims, she stands up, Jax to the side of her.

"I just wanted to-whats _he doing here?"_ r spotting Jax he gave him a look of dislike, then reverted his attention to Emma.

"He's here to comfort me, seeing as YOU broke up with me!" she looked at Daniel with hurt filling her eyes.

"Thats why I came, to say im sorry to have been so harsh with you, I bought you this.." He fumbled around in his pocket and got out a box. Emma held it and revealed a butterfly unecklace inside. "You know i'm allergic to butterflis but..". "Sissy"muttered Jax from in couldn't believe what he was seeing! Daniel goes & breaks Emma's heart, and the next day he just swans in there and buys back her forgiveness..Emma didn't seem to annoyed at Daniel...

"Awh thankyou Danny!" Emma said, hugging Daniel.

"How can you just forgive him? He clearly feels that he can't accept you being a witch. Don't you think that you should just get a life daniel? leave em alone!"Jax exclaimed making disgusted faces at daniel. He was about to reply to him when Andi followed by Mr. A walked in.

"Daniel Miller..Get OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mr. A yelled.

without another word Daniel jumped through the windowand ran.

"Em, are you OK?" Andi asked, sitting beside her friend. Jax proceeded to st the other sideof her and put his arm aroud her. "Yeah..Jax is right, I can't just forgive Danny, he hrt me. He needs to get over that i'm a witch. I wont forgive him until then." Mr. A had gone to get emma some water t this point, as Emma sat between Jax and Andi. only able to think about the hurt shse felt inside.

"Andi, can I talk to em for a sec.." Jax asked.

"Yeh. I'm gonna go play Zombie Apocalypse 4, i've finally bought it! uh..see ya soon Em, yeah?" She wlked out.

"Emma, do you wanna go to the movies tonight..with me? You know, to cheer you up?" Jax asked arm still around her.

"Yeah that would be nice." she smiles at him, and suddenly he casts a spell and some 3D glasses appear in his hand.

"Ten you're gonna need these!" he said grinning. Emma took them, laughing.

Meanwhile...

Maddie van Pelt was getting ready for a meal, which meant she had an outfit to coordinate! Diego was there, "helping" her. Well all he was really doing ws gazing at Maddie as she tried on assorted shoes and scarves. He loved that cute look she had when she was concentrating. He wish he had the courage to tell her how he felt. He liked her thats for sure...but she was his first thought iin the mornings and his last thought at night. "Ill tell her, tomorrow. After her meal with her mom,

Diego was going to tell Maddie he loved her...

**Thankyou so much for all the support so far! I was asked toadd some miego... so I tried haha. **

**Keyondraswag: i added some miego :)**

**daddydirectioner: thankyouu :)**

**anubis101: Ikr..btw i love your stories!**

**ill answerthe rest soon, thx for support so far! plz review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: jemma

Thankyou** so much for all the support so far! Glad u like it! This chapter will be just Jemma...good for all you jemma fans!Might add next chapter later on tonight (i'm inthe UK so tonight for me could be morning for theUS or early fternoon! :) )**

**I**t** w**aas** t**h** next morning and Jax was feeling happy. He had gone to the movies, as planned, with Emma and it had gone great! The movie had some** gruesome** scenes, which Emma hated. But, evry time there was a hint of blood in the film, she would close her eyes and bury her head into Jax until it was just laughed fondly, and woud put his arm round her and stroke her hair.**

(sorry didnt mean for that to put that in bold!)

Jax made an effort with the picnic for emma, he had chicken pieces with salad, strawberries andgrapes with a chocolae dip and a bunch of roses he'd presented to her after the movie. He even had ag o at making some homemade lemonade WITHOUT using magic.

When Emm saw the amazinng picnic he''d created, a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Jax! Tha-thatts so sweet!"

"I wanted to cheer you up." Jax said with a smile. "I even made the lemonade myself!" he added, proudly.

"Really? No magic?" Emma asked, surprised.

"No magic." he comfirmed. "Gonna sit own then?"

Still smiling, she did. When they had finished, Jax looked at te stars, then said,

"You know, these stars dont compare to the beauty of your eyes,"

Laughing, Emma got up and walked over to him. Then sitting beside him, she said

"Thats so cheesy, but sweet. Thankyou Jax."

"For what, the cheesy compliment or for tonight?"

"For everything. I can't believe you did all this for me, to take mymind off Daniel. It worked."

He looked t her then genty cupped his hand on her cheek. He pulled towards her and gently kissed her lips.

anubis101:thanks :) !

Daddy directioner: Thanks for reading and revieing so far! Please review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou** once again from the ccontinuous support from u awesome people :-) thank you!**

**I will base this chapter onEmma and jaxs' movie date, which was actually before the picnic. Next chapter will carry on some miego.**

Looking into the mirror, Emma was ecstatic. She was going to the movies with Jax! He had been really sweet to her so far, and he was helping her to begin getting over Denny. Of course, she still had feelings to Daniel, it was going to take a while to change that, but she was happy to be able to have some time where she wasn't constantly feeling unhappy.

_"I don't want to seem boring or sad, so find me some clothes that will make me look fab!"_

She iinstantly was redressed in a purple sequin dress with many colour coordinating bangels and dark purple heels. Her dad called to her to say Jax had arrived. Walking to the door she saw him in a tux with a bouquet of roses.

'Jax, you look great!" Emma told him.

'I should have been the first one to say that, to you!" Jax replied with a dashing smile. 'Your ride?" He pointed to his dirtbike.

'Haha! Sure! See you later then dad!"

'See you Emma, and no funny business Jax!"

'Of course, I will so my best to keep my hands off her!" Jax joked.

When they arrived, Jax bought Emma some popcorn and they took a seat.

'Jax, thismovie, I it's not scary, is it?'

'WellEmma, if it is, just look away if you get scared, actually better, I'll hug you." Jax replied with a winning smile.

Laughing, Emma looked towards the screen as the movie started. Halfway through, Emma was terrified, and had shut her eyes tightly and buried her head into Jax, who just laughter and stroked her hair fondly.

'You chose that scary film on purpose didn't you? So I would hug you!" Emma said to Jax after the movie.

'Well, it worked didn't it?" Jax grinned. 'Come on, I made you a picnic!"

They drove up to a sweet secluded area which had a view ofMiami. By the end, they were kissing. But it just so happened that Daniel was riding his bicycle past when he spotted them kissing.

'Emma?"


	5. Chapter 5

**BEWARE JEMMA FANS/DEMMA HATERS...\THERES SOME DEMMA HAPPENING NEXT...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously? We onl just stopped dating, and you're kissing...him?" yelledDaniel.

Breaking away from the kiss, Emma yelled back.

"Well you didn't seem to care about me enough when you were DUMPING ME!" she fired.

"Emma..I've always cared." Daniel sat by her ignoring Jax's angryscowls from behind. "I never stopped." he leaned towards her to kiss her, and Emma shifted to a better position and wrapped her arms aroun him, pulling him to a kiss. Suddenly, Daniel was yanked from Emma. Daniel turned to see Jax stood up with fire in his eyes.

"Why..." Jaxangrily stuttered, "are you now kissing him? You know how i feel about you, and WE kissed, just now! Ithought you were over him now?"

"Jax, i'm sorry, I said you took my mind off him. I never actually kissed you, you kissed me. Anyway, i dont feel the same way for you...I think I...love Danny..."

WHAT? YOU DO?" Jax yelled "but...he hurt you!"

"You do?" Daniel said smiling.

"Yes. We've been through so much together. Andwhen we're together, i'm just sohappy." Jax, you're an amazing person, but you and i...we're just good friends."Emma sad nervously.

As Daniel got up and hugged her, Jax exploded.

"THEN WHY, DID YOU STRING Me ALONG?" He was in bits. Before Emma could reply, Jax got on his dirtbike and rode off.

"Jax-"

What just happened..?" Daniel said.

"apart from...Ermm that I kissed you and jax got mad then he just left...? I don't know."

SORRY JEMMA FANS...I JUST WANTED SOME DEMMA...PLZ DONT KILL ME. THE STORY WILL CARRY ON, ILL BE UPDATING SOON.


	7. Chapter 7

IM SORRY BUT MY REVIEWS AREN'T COMING THROUGH FOR MY STORY...please can you review the story from either chapters 1,2 or 3 because when you review directly from those pages i should get them. Thankyou, sorry for the inconvenience...

Actually sorry guyz thats not working either so can u all just pm me ur reviews..i havent seen any reviews for chapters 4 onwards so please pm e ur thoughts on thestory from like i said chapter 4 Sorry about this guyz. i really wantto hear ur thoughts! Ill try to reply to PM'd reviews xxx


	8. Chapter 8

THANK GOD...my reviews r working luckily! So...i have had lots of Jemma fans saying they want a jemma ending and a demma liker yay! ill let u decide now ok? in the reviews post eithr JEMMA or DEMMA. ill count the side with the most.

Thanks for so many positive reviews! TYSM amazing people :•)


	9. Chapter 9

Jax was furious, Emma was literally a cold hearted witch. Her and Danny boy are probably cheek kissing and making out right now.

"Ughh" Jax hissed disgusted. He realised then that there was a possible way to make Emma his girl. A spell he knew sorta. A hypnosis spell. If done right, he should get a good outcome...

But could he really do that to Emma? Then he thought about Daniel kissing Emma, his Emma..all doubts aside he decide to go for it. He would strike tomorrow.

And poor old Danny won't know what's hit thought mockingly. He set to work, planning what he was going to do.

Credits to vampirehunter555 for the hypnosis idea! :•) plz review this tiny chapter. What do u guyz think'll happen? xxx ill carry miego in a seperate story now xx

AND BECAUSE SOO MANY JEMMA VOTES WERE MADE, THE STORY WILL END WITH JEMMA! :•) :•) :•) :•)


	10. Chapter 10

SOOOO** sorry tha iv kept u waiting! I had major writers block! well here's chapter 10! **

**J**ax** pov**

**I h**ad to act fast. emma and daniel were just round the corner, and it was vital that danny boy was here to witness what was about to happen.

Emma opened her locker whilst talking to Daniel and trying to fit all her books in an organised fashion. I grinned, tipping my head to one side at this sight, Em looked so adorable when she was struggling. After she finally was done she clashed her locker and Daniel immediately pulled her close for a hug. I cringed at this, he was only doing this in case I was watching, which of course, I was. He normally just held her hand and gave her the occasional cheek kiss now and then, and that was the most PDA he would really do with her. I hated the way he used her in this way. Of course, he still wanted em for himself. I have no doubt he has feelings for her, but he doesn't respect her for being a witch. I can teach her and be a good boyfriend, if she only let me.

Luckily for me, I had come up with the perfect spell. I decided against hypnosis because I would have complete control over her, which to me is to much hard work. But, I could get her to hate on mommas boy miller over there, so she would turn to the next guy there for her. That, obviously, is going to be me. I needed to do this now, or it wouldn't work.

"Hey,Emma, you doing anything tonight?" Daniel asked her.

"No, why?" She replied.

"Do you want to, um, hang out, or error you know go out on a date?" He stuttered nervously. I saw Emma smile, and knew what her answer was going to be. I decided that it was now or never.

I hid just whereno one could see me, and I uttered the words for my spell.

"_why she loves him, _

_I do not know._

_Towards him, make Emma,_

_Feel the opposite of love"_

Black and blue dust shot out of my fingers and engulfed Emma for half a second. Suddenly, her bright smile turned into a disgusted frown.

"Eww! Exactly WHY do you think I would EVER date you again? I HATE you!" She spat out at him. She shoved him out of the way and made her way out.

I smirked smugly, happy that so far myplan had worked. Daniel's face was classic! Now, I had to make my way over to Emma's house. So I left, leaving a surprised, angry and hurt danny boy, who still hadn't moved from his spot.

I could hear in the distance Gigi's excited voice.

'' This is miss information reporting to you live from Emma Alonso's locker! Exclusive news! Daniel Miller has been dumped! Will Demma prevail, or willEmma carry on where she left off with a certain Jax Novo a?"

I laughed at this, asI got on my dirt bike, not surprised that Gigi would mention "Jemma". As I rode towards Emma's house, I spotted her walking back. I stopped, and greeted her.

'Oh, hey Jax!" She said warmly. 'How are you doing?"

_"oh, I'm doing juuuust fine" _I thought to myself. Everything was going exactly to plan...

**Thankyou so much for the support you guys have shown me so far on here, and i am honestly sorry that I haven't updated recently. I will try to update again soon, but until then please review!**


End file.
